


Some snippets

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: AU, Blood, Dreams, M/M, Motorcycles, Premonitions, Slash, Snippets, Swearing, Vampires, futurestuff, petlar, pylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some snippets: Peter has a sexy dream, Luke  meets the future versions of Peter and Sylar, and Peter somehow becomes a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some snippets

**Dream.**

Peter has a dream. In his dream, he's pushed up against his headboard, damp white tshirt sticking to his chest and back; the rest of his clothes, God knows where. He feels strong arms holding him up, urging him to wrap his legs around the other man's hips, and he groans and obliges; It feels so good, God, so good, and he looks up and finally realizes who's fucking him.

He wakes with a start, darting up in bed and trying to gulp in air. Cataloging the damage, he notices the bead of sweat dribbling down his forehead, causing his hair to stick; the way he can't catch his breath; the way his heart is hammering in his chest; the way he's painfully, achingly aroused; and the way that the man from his dream is standing in his doorway, watching him.

Peter turns to look back, unsure of what to say or do. He knows now that Gabriel saw his dream, although whether or not he knew that Peter was dreaming the future is still unclear.

Peter decides now is an excellent time to enlighten the other man, tugging his comforter away and revealing his current, disheveled state, then shifting so he's on his knees, beckoning with one hand.

Gabriel is on him in a heartbeat, mouthing at his neck and tugging at his clothes, whispering endearments and nonsense.

 

**Future.**

A motorcycle pulls up right in front of Luke and he stares in wonder. The bike itself is sleek, black, some brand he's never heard of, and the rider is wearing all black, some leather, mostly all tight. He tilts up the visor on his helmet and Luke startles back in surprise.

It's Peter, except from what he can see there's a giant gash running between his eyes and across his cheek. He gapes.

"Get on the bike, Luke," Peter is saying, holding out a helmet. Quickly, Luke pulls it on and clamors on to the back of the bike, holding on as best he can as Peter speeds off, doing completely unnecessary maneuvers and swerving until he stops outside of a rundown looking apartment. He holds out a hand, and the doors open by themselves, and Peter drives them in and down the hallway of the building until he reaches a fright elevator. Once inside and heading towards their destination, Peter reaches up and pulls off his helmet, and Luke does the same.

"What the fuck is going on, Peter?" he shrieks, and Peter casts a look in his direction before lifting one eyebrow just so.

"You'll see."

They climb off the bike and leave it in the elevator, and head down a dark hallway into a room that Peter unlocks with a key. Once inside, they head towards a mostly empty room that has a single table in the middle of the room. Standing on one side is Sylar, who is currently looking apprehensively at some piece of paper, and some other guy, someone with dark hair and a dark coat.

The other guy turns around and Luke almost reaches into his pocket, half expecting to find a little metal top in there.

(He doesn't.)

"Peter? But...I uh...what?" He sputters and looks between the two identical men; One with a scar, and one without.

"Luke, I want you to meet me, five years in the future."

The non-scarred Peter motions towards the other one, who simply nods in Luke's direction.

Luke gapes some more.

"Seriously you guys, what the actual fuck is going on? Why are there two Peters?"

Sylar is about to open his mouth to speak when another voice interrupts from the other room.

"Let's just say we're here to help you."

Luke turns as another man walks in. Of course, of fucking _course_ , it's another Sylar, this one with short, spiky black hair and an incredibly evil look in his eyes.

"Let me guess, five years from the future?"

Other Sylar, the evil one, just smirks and goes to stand next to his doppleganger.

The four of them end up explaining to Luke that a rip in time caused the ones from the future (although not exactly _their_ future, just _a_ future) came through and told them they needed help. Something bad, something very bad was going to happen, and they needed all the help they could get.

Luke listens patiently, and once they all finish, he thinks for a moment and then sighs, "Please tell me that before I came here, you didn't have an orgy."

Three pairs of eyebrows furrow, but Future!Sylar just laughs out loud and slaps a hand on Luke's back.

"I like this kid's way of thinking."

 

 

**Blood.**

Gabriel has absolutely no idea how Peter got what he did. Hell, Peter has no idea, either. But all the same, he's suddenly allergic to sunlight, incredibly perceptive, thirsty for something he can't quite pinpoint, and horny as hell.

"Peter," Gabriel sighs, once he manages to push the other man off of him for the sixteenth time, "I think you're a vampire."

"Hmmm, probably." Peter lunges forward, ignoring the words coming from the delicious man underneath him and opting instead to tug open Gabriel's black shirt, making a weird noise when he sees the gray wife beater he's wearing underneath.

Peter ends up roving his hands underneath that wife beater, leaning his head forward to kiss up the other man's chest and collar bone until his mouth lingers right against Gabriel's lightly pulsing jugular vein. He hesitates for a moment, waiting for his roommate to do anything, but when he doesn't, Peter makes a pleased noise and bites down hard, feeling Gabriel arch at the sensation.

"Peter," he groans, reaching his hands up to grope blindly for the other man, "I'm not an all-you-can-eat buffet."

Peter hums in disagreement, continuing his drinking, until finally, he pulls back, licking at the blood dripping from his lips.

Gabriel watches him warily, before sighing, rather tiredly, "Better?"

The man in question nods and smiles wickedly, leaning forward to press his stained lips against Gabriel's, and Gabriel hesitates at first, but then kisses back, exhaling suddenly when the man on top of him snakes a hand underneath the waistband of his pants.

"There are perks to this," Peter growls, and Gabriel just nods his head stupidly. He's not sure what, or whose, allure was causing him to give in so easily, but fuck. He likes it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
